Pre-connectorized cable assembled offsite and shipped to a user ready for installation has substantial economic benefits as well as reduction of installation time. A plug at the end of the cable will snap into a complimentary plug in a cable box. Frequently, the cables themselves are metal-clad cables usually with a helcical winding. Such pre-connectorized cable may use a snap in cable connector of a type shown in application U.S. Pat. No. 5,373,106. Once the snap in connector has been placed through a hole in an electrical outlet box, it is difficult to remove the connector.